1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switch systems, especially to a power supply switching system for switching power supplies of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Both adaptors and batteries can power electronic devices such as portable computers and panel computers. A selector chip is commonly used to switch power supply between the adaptors and batteries. However, a typical selector chip is usually very expensive and requires a plurality of peripheral components, which increases costs and space of the electronic devices.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.